


Witch Hunt

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second last part to the series, hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote>





	Witch Hunt

3 weeks later. 

It took a long time but I felt good now, finally Dean was allowing me back on hunts, and when I wasn’t on a hunt I was in the old spell rooms of the Men of Letters learning. Dean would tease me saying I was the witch version of Sam, I laughed and would keep studying. I had mastered more spells than I could remember and Dean would watch me just in case I got hurt, he was ten times more protective than ever now and it was slightly irritating but I knew why he was worried. I blamed myself for the pain he was put through when I was in the hospital, now he was forcing me to eat so I didn’t get sick, I hadn’t even noticed how little I had been eating recently.

“Amelia… we’ve got a case,” Dean said softly from the doorway as I looked up from the book I was holding and the look he gave me made my heart stop, “Its a witch.”

“I’m coming.” I said simply and grabbed my bag stuffing my book into it and walking to him, “Before we go can we get some food?” I asked and Dean smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the kitchen while Sam packed the impala.

“Amelia, what if they know you…” Dean asked softly as he cooked grilled cheese sandwiches, I sighed and he looked to me seriously, “If this witch knows you you have to tell me. Please.” he whispered and I nodded, I hadn’t seen Dean this scared for a long time.

“Dean if they know me then you’re in more danger so I’ll tell you but I won’t leave you. I can block their spells and I’m not weak anymore, I know you’re worried but I won’t let you get hurt. You’re my brother Dean.” I muttered and Dean pulled me into a tight hug, “Now if you burn my burger I’ll kill you,” I winked and he smirked rolling his eyes.

After lunch we took off and I lay across the back seat of the impala my nose in the newest spell book, Sam and Dean had taken the news of my secret pretty well and even encouraged you to continue learning more. As I looked out of the window I yawned and fell asleep the book laying on my lap as I slept. Dean shook my shoulder gently and smiled to me, we were at the motel and as I stepped out I could feel the suppressing power of the other witch, I knew them and they knew me. I looked to Dean and he froze, his face fell and he sighed nodding to Sammy who groaned and we got into the motel room. I did a quick check and looked around nervously.

“Who is it?” Dean asked softly as he watched me do the checks I usually did, I didn’t answer and he stood, “Amelia. Remember our promise.”

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair looking aside, “I hope it isn’t who I think it is… otherwise this will be ten times harder… granted I know more than them but the last time I saw her… Dean we need to go for a walk and I’ll look for the witch.” I muttered but Dean stood looking at me, I groaned, “The witch I think it is… we have a history… and the last time she saw me she tried to kill me… and I blinded her, but she’s in league with demons. This job is a trap for me.”

“Amelia we can get you safe…” Dean began but a simple look from me shut him up, he looked to Sammy and then to me.

“Its a trap for a reason. Without me you’re dead. Castiel can’t teleport into this town so he’d have to teleport outside of the block and walk in. Crowley is even blocked if I’m not here… but I am here, I can bring Cas and Crowley easily… but then they have my location… Dean we need to find the witch and hope it isn’t who I think it is…” I muttered and Dean nodded. I grabbed my bag with my travelling spell materials giving Sam the book, “Do not let them touch that book or I’m as good as dead.” I muttered and Sam nodded hiding the book and waiting for us to come back.

Dean walked beside me jumpy thanks to the information I had given him. I looked around and felt something watching us, sighing I kept walking and reached into my bag pulling out a blinding powder that would give me and Dean enough time to run if we were outnumbered. That was when I saw her and she saw me, Dean stopped and I nodded slightly as the girl smirked and I followed her, Dean tried to stop me but I looked to him, this was my one chance. The girl doesn’t know how much I had progressed. I followed her down to an old bar, the room was empty apart from her and the barman who’s cold black eyes glinted. Dean stood behind me as the girl turned and smiled to me.

“Hello Amelia. You thought you had seen the last of me, hadn’t you?” she whispered and clicked her fingers making the doors slam, “Lets see who is more powerful now!”  
I clicked my fingers and the doors swung open again making the girl glare, “I never expected you to give up easily but what would make you think I had not been practicing? I mean really?” I muttered and she stared as Dean tensed, I looked at the girl who looked to the demon beside her, “Oh and remember Demons never fair well against their King.” I growled and muttered a few words as Crowley appeared and smiled to me nodding, “See you may be tight with low level demons. The King’s my bestie.”

“True, now you have been blocking this town from me and my boys little witch. And my crossroad demons have deals due. Including yours.” Crowley hissed and Dean grabbed my arm but I couldn’t leave yet, “So how’d that extra power help you? Was it worth the three years?”

“Not yet… I have a little longer and there’s one thing I want to do.” The girl growled and clicked her fingers making me lose the air in my lungs, I growled and forced myself to breathe in. “What the hell!” she screamed and tried to overpower me, “No one is more powerful than me!” She screamed and looked to the demon beside her who smoked out and smoked into her, combining their power, “You’re dead Amelia.” it growled and slammed me against the wall.

Dean stepped forward but I forced him out of the room and close the doors, he was me weak link in this room. The demon witch took a step towards me choking me as Crowley watched with an eyebrow raised. I looked at my bag, distracting the demon for long enough to break free and drop to the floor. Standing I forced the demon back against the opposite wall shaking as it tried to break free and I looked to Crowley sending him away as I recited an exorcism, but I changed a few words and the witch began screaming, the demon tried to smoke out but it was burning up. The girl screamed and the demon died as she slumped against the wall and I called Crowley’s Hell Hound. I felt the myself grow weak and as the girl screamed I collapsed and the doors opened, Dean ran in and picked me up looking over me and smoothing my hair back against my head. He looked over as the girl screamed and the Hound dragged her down to hell.

“She’s dead…” Dean muttered and picked my up, I smiled and he held me against his chest, “Amelia… Melia… you okay? Come on you did great… don’t fall asleep… Cas!”  
I looked to him and smiled clicking my fingers and breaking the block over the town as Castiel appeared and he stared at me, “Dean… what happened?” the angel asked concerned, “She looks exhausted… her soul looks exhausted… Amelia can I help you?”

Castiel walked over to me and I nodded, he placed his hand over my eyes and I fell asleep in Dean’s arms as I slowly healed, I could still hear the conversations around me and as I slept Dean turned to Cas, “Is she going to be okay? She used so much more power than I even knew she had… she called Crowley with a few words… Cas, is Amelia okay?”

“I don’t know Dean, the last person who used that amount of power that I know was Gabriel… She’s going to be lucky to pull through. I could actually see her soul without doing a cavity search… she was more vulnerable than ever during this fight because she opened up her soul… because her soul is the most powerful part of her…” Castiel whispered, “If her soul cannot rest she will either die or change into something else… she’ll become an abomination…”

I could imagine Dean’s candy apple green eyes darkening as he looked down at my body and carried me towards the motel, “Wait… she told Sam to look after her book otherwise she was as good as dead… Castiel I think she has a way to save herself… how long will she have?” he asked and I smiled to myself. Dean was never a grunt he was smarter than anyone would ever give him credit. I couldn’t let him know that as soon as I had woken I knew exactly who the witch was and how I could kill her with the least amount of bloodshed. Dean wouldn’t have let me if he had known my original plan. 

I heard Sam calling Dean and then Dean told him to get the book, Dean opened it and sighed, a note to Castiel and another to Dean. Dean looked at Castiel’s note but it was written in Enochian, he sighed and Castiel read the note smiling. Dean picked up his note and grabbed my bag pulling out a small vial of a silver liquid. He held it to my lips and I felt my soul join together. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue and he placed his hand on the middle of my chest his wings spread and as he focused he watched my soul heal and I woke as he finished healing me. I smiled and Castiel relaxed smiling to me.

“I’m not that stupid…” I smiled and Dean pulled me into his chest holding me tight I smiled and hugged him back as Sam sighed and looked at me in shock.  
“What was that silver thing?” Dean muttered and Castiel looked at me strangely, I sat up and smiled to them both, winking but this time Dean wanted a straight answer.  
I sighed and picked up the book I had been reading, I touched it and the writing became readable to Sam, Dean and Castiel, it was a book on soul splitting. “That silver thing was my lifeline. I was not letting her have access to my whole soul. I separated my soul opening it to use my power… but I wasn’t going to put myself in serious danger… I had my backup…”

Dean stopped as if comprehending the words I spoke, he was about to cut me off but waited until I finished and looked at me worried, “You ripped your soul part… How is that possible and why the hell would you do that!” He asked and raised his voice, Dean was angry now, I had irresponsibly put myself in danger, “What would have happened if you had died!”

“My soul wouldn’t go to Crowley.” I said simply and he looked at me as if I were crazy but I knew this would be the start of my end, souls couldn’t be torn without immense pain contrary to what the angels thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second last part to the series, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
